


Favored Ever After

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aspergers Syndrome, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Tamaki x Reader]~ A piece written by my sister
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Kudos: 4
Collections: Autistic Girls/Women Gift Exchange





	Favored Ever After

There was something new in the air you breathed today. Were you perhaps inhaling the after scents of the finest tea or tasting the icing of the richest cake? Was there music? Was there a harmonious sound of agreement? Did it feel as though it could have lasted forever? More importantly, was it just today, or was it everyday? The sudden turn in your world made your head spin, but it tasted so delicious that you couldn't get enough of it. You could live in this new normal. You could hold and cherish it forever. You could prevent the days from coming to an end, seeing how similar they were to each other--sometimes with different themes and appearances. This was the life you always wanted.

You thanked no other for that breath of your fresh air than Tamaki Suoh.

Your transfer to Ouran High School was as rough as expected. The thought of leaving home, where everything was familiar, destroyed your sense of order. You tried your best to leave with everything organized only to wind up disappointed. You had even lost some luggage on the way. Whether your mind was oriented to your embarrassing past or nerve-aching present, you were prepped to explode and scream out of your mind any day soon. More than that, you were desperately afraid of other people. You had no way of guessing who would like you and who would have nothing to do with you. At this point, you didn't even care if they all hated you. You just needed a sense of order back, which seemed out of reach after the hell you endured on your travels.

Such a day came when you were conveniently on your own--you could cry and scream all you wanted. So your fury rekindled, slowly, but surely. A build of all the pressure on your shoulder clobbered you and left you crying, crying, crying for so long with no shoulder to lean on. Your empty classroom was filling with your sobs, and you refused to hold back this time--the long wait was over. The misunderstanding persisted long enough, and it would only become worse and worse.

"Young lady…why are you crying?"

It might have been best to ignore it, but the sound of any voice made you nervous enough to cease your rage.

"Look, I…I'm just really upset, that's all," you murmured under a few weak breaths.

"Ah yes, the new girl. It's you, (full name). I figured something was wrong the first time I saw you."

"You did?! I mean--why would you say that?"

Once you lifted your sore head, a taller student with blonde hair and charming blue eyes entered your lonely world. Rather than asking why he was associating himself with your troubles, you gladly let him sympathize with your plights. After all, he seemed pretty good at it, and he wasn't too terribly invasive either.

"Say, you should wipe away those tears of yours before they melt the potential smile off your face," he handed you the tissues you had failed to find before.

"Oh? Well, thank you--"

"Please, call me Tamaki."

"Tamaki?" you grabbed the tissues, "I know about you. You're one of those club leaders, aren't you? You actually take time to talk to new people?"

"All the time, (fn). Now let's sit down and talk, alright?"

You couldn't refuse him. Obviously, Tamaki never met a stranger in his life, so how could you be any different? Without hesitation, you sat by his side and told him everything--you honestly didn't hold back. Once all the details of your home and family were out of the way, you told him some of your stories from the past, most similar to this:

"I once got in trouble just for calling a boy 'stupid.' Now I realize that was the wrong thing to do, but you know what happened? He dragged me around the playground, gripping me tight by the wrists! I was screaming for help, but when I confronted the teacher, guess who was in the wrong? Me! My wrist was purple and was marked in his fingerprints…but…I had no business showing her what happened. I was already in trouble."

Each little story you told without a moment to lose, almost as though you were addressing a therapist. He hung on your every word, and he let you do a lot of talking without even cutting in. Sometimes, all he would do was nod before you proceeded to the next story. You almost felt guilty, but a small part of you felt as though you were doing the right thing. All of this was leading up to the single most important detail about yourself.

"Tamaki, being my friend is almost like signing a contract; you have to know everything about me to know what you're getting, and you either take it or leave it. From what you've heard, a lot of people have chosen to leave it over one large detail."

You tilted your head to the floor.

"What is it, (fn)? Tell me."

Your eyes welled with tears again.

"…Tamaki…I have Aspergers..."

As far as you were concerned, it was time to say a life-long farewell to him.

"Oh? …that's it?" Tamaki suddenly smiled.

"What? Weren't you listening?"

"Listening, (fn)? I have done nothing but this. I don't understand people--they just need to learn friendliness, don't you think? They had plenty of time and no excuses. What I want to ask is, can't we be friends without writing me a contact?"

"So…you don't…care?"

"The only thing I care about is how it affects you, princess. What makes you think I would hate you? I've only just met you, but I know you're special. I hope to see you again when you have good stories to tell--either that, or we'll write them. Why don't you come to my club tomorrow? Maybe you'll think differently about your experience here."

It all sounded good; in fact, Tamaki painted it pretty as a picture, but there was still that waining sense of insecurity.

"But--but, Tamaki, what if they don't like me?"

He held your hands gently.

"That's nonsense. We want to be accepting of all of you. You'd be surprised at all the different visitors we receive. You'll become part of a great mixture, recognized for your uniqueness and individuality just as the other ladies are."

You were practically speechless, but you searched in your heart, mustering some words of thanks.

"Tamaki…is anyone else in the world like you? I'm starting to think not. I have heard other guys try to use the words you do, but they just can't because they don't mean it the way you do. It's incredible, to be honest."

"Is that right?" he picked you up from the floor, "Perhaps these are just words I use when I'm overwhelmed by beauty."

"….see? You did it again!"

"Learn to cry less, my dear," he softly patted the hair on your head, "Tomorrow is the start of something new. I hope you have pleasant dreams of what that may be. Have yourself a quiet evening, and rest well."

Flustered, you twitched a tad when he reached for your hand and kissed it softly. Still, you smiled uncontrollably.

"Good-bye, Tamaki."

Such was the start of a new story for you. From the moment he let you know that your differences didn't separate you from your friends, you saw the light shine through. It brought you to the here and now, sitting back easily, drinking tea while waiting for his return. Just as he promised, you were very well-loved and kindly treated--not merely by his influence. Such an inspiring person inclined you to try harder to open up. Your efforts were further disclosed by success, and as a regular now, you brightened up the halls just a tad more. You were biting joyfully into the richest cake (whatever kind of cake you like), and you two met for what perpetually felt like the first time. There was no difference between now and the time you first met--he still knew you like the back of his hand. However, every day, a new version of you visited.

"Tamaki, you're back," you smiled in your new usual fashion.

"Sorry I was late," Tamaki sipped his tea gracefully, "how do you think this cake came to your plate?"

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you," you chuckled softly.

"Tell me how you feel, my princess."

You sighed and glanced about the room.

"I am calm, Tamaki. I am perfectly calm. Your advice this past month has helped tremendously. I am truly happy, to be honest. I came here everyday as I promised, and the days have only been slightly different, aside from the goofy costumes."

"You told me yourself you liked them," he laughed.

"Yes, I do. The only thing I would say has been different is me. Every day I come back, I feel like a better version of me. I'm so glad I asked for your help long ago…so much has changed for me so fast. I feel like I made something happen, but I couldn't have done it without you."

After your observation, your eyes met. His blue orbs were gleaming with a few tears. If this was, in fact, his first time giving therapeutic advice, it showed both successful and promising results. Before he could let those tears fall, Tamaki stood up, beckoning you to join him. With full heart, he took you in his warm embrace.

"I was hoping you would say that, princess. I knew I had seen the pleasant change in you I was hoping you had as well. I didn't want you to be anybody else; the only thing I knew I could help change was your sad heart…to make it as happy as it is today. You're practically glowing."

Unlike Tamaki, who tended to hold back some tears, you held back none. This was the sweetest exchange you had been a part of, and you could have heard it over and over without exhaust.

"Tamaki, thank you. Thank you again and again."

"My pleasure," he ran fingers through your soft hair, "I would do it again and again. This is one of my favorite stories ever."


End file.
